Double Date Trouble
by Princess Celeste
Summary: Sequel to Confrontation. Clintasha's first date with a few... mishaps.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my third story for the Avengers and it's about Clintasha's first date. Hope you like it!**

It was a normal day at the Stark Tower. Tony and Bruce were trying to explain Star Wars to Steve, Pepper was reading a book, Cassandra was watching a horror movie, and Clint and Natasha were cuddling while watching a chick flick.

It had only been two days since they got together, yet they were acting as if they were dating for years. It didn't bother anyone, the others were just glad that they were alive. Now, Tony and the others were hoping that Fury would take the news… nicely.

Agent Hill found out within the first 10 minutes of their dating, but she said she wouldn't tell Fury. So, that was one person out.

All of a sudden, Pepper slammed her book down, startling everyone. She looked around before settling her eyes on the assassins.

"Okay, both of you should go on a date."

Tony and Bruce sighed and went back to explaining. Cassandra smirked before turning back to her movie. Clint and Natasha looked at each other and gulped. They knew that when it came to Pepper and the word "date", it meant fancy. They figured that when it came to clothes and dinner, Tony and Pepper were one and the same.

Natasha sighed and said, "So, what do you expect us to do? Eat at an Italian restaurant, take a romantic stroll around the park and kiss under the moonlight?"

Tony suddenly shouted, "Cheesy much!? Please, we're going to do it, Stark style!"

Clint looked at Natasha and said, "There's a style named after Stark?"

She snickered.

Tony rolled his eyes, and said, "Pepper, you know what to do."

As if a robot, Pepper stood up and pulled Natasha outside.

Tony looked at Clint and said, "As for you, Legolas… You're going with me."

Bruce and Steve called out, "Good luck! You'll need it!"

And thus, he actually worried…

**A/N: Short. Maybe, I'll post chapter 2 soon… It depends.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, hope you like it!**

Natasha was expecting a normal girly shopping spree.

She _was not_ expecting that they were going to rob the best stores in New York.

Technically, they weren't robbing, but in her eyes, buying every wonderful dress they can see is robbing.

When she means "they", she means Pepper and Cassandra.

Originally, it was supposed to be only Pepper and Natasha who would be going on the shopping trip, but Cassandra insisted on coming along, since she knows how Natasha dresses.

Apparently, that was the only reason Pepper needed.

She isn't usually nervous about shopping trips, but the warning Tony _and_ Clint gave her made her nervous.

_An three hours before:_

_Natasha was just sitting on the sofa, waiting for Pepper and Cassandra, when Tony and Clint walked in._

_Tony looked cheerful._

_Too cheerful._

_Tony suddenly grinned at her and said, "Good luck. Pepper's a monster when it comes to shopping."_

_Clint grimaced and said, "So is Cass."_

_Tony looked at Clint and grinned even wider, "So Romanoff, could I borrow your boyfriend for a while? Like Pep, we're going shopping!"_

_Clint gave a look that obviously said, "Help me."_

_Before Natasha could answer, Pepper and Cassandra suddenly appeared and pulled her by the wrists._

_As an assassin, her nerves usually made her automatically fight back, so this made a few… accidents._

_But this one was expected, so tragedy was avoided._

_Cassandra said, "Come on! While the big boys are shopping, so will we!"_

So here she was.

Trying on everything Cass and Pepper throw at her.

To her surprise, she actually liked what Cass has been picking out for her.

Maybe Cassandra really did know Natasha's fashion style.

An hour later, Natasha, Cassandra, and Pepper were staring at all the clothes they bought.

Cassandra muttered, "Wow… That is a lot of dresses."

Pepper muttered, "This must be a new record for me.

Natasha cried out, "I just need one dress! Why in the world did we buy thirty!?"

-silence-

Pepper said, "Well, Cassandra and I could have them… you know… for future purposes."

Natasha sighed and said, "Well, I have no idea what you'll do with them, but I'm keeping this."

She took a dress.

Cassandra squealed with delight.

"See Pep? She took mine!"

Pepper sighed and smiled at an overjoyed Cassandra.

Then she thought… How are the boys doing?

**A/N: Next time… the boys! Princess Celeste out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter three.**

Clint Barton hates shopping.

He has made that point numerous times to different people.

First, it was Cassandra, then Director Fury, then Coulson, and now Tony.

Unfortunately, Tony won't take no for an answer.

Clint wondered if Tony actually went around New York and shopped for his luxurious tuxedos.

Apparently… he didn't.

Usually, it was Pepper.

Well… back when she was his assistant, not his girlfriend.

But it turns out; Tony didn't really have to walk around looking for clothes.

He just drove a limousine and got the tuxedos from a personal tailor.

At this point, Clint was really hoping that it wasn't Italian. It was expensive.

Again, he was disappointed.

When Tony gave him the tuxedo, he thought, how in the world did Stark get his measurements?

That's when Tony cheerfully said, "You know… while you were asleep, I asked Jarvis to make measurements… well, without actually touching you of course. I know how you are edgy when asleep. Do you know that I once tried to prank Cassandra?"

Jarvis made measurements without actually touching him?

Now _that _was an all-time weird.

Tony Stark trying to prank Cass?

It was to be expected, but Clint shook his head anyway.

Tony went on, "Now, should we look for shoes?"

Clint replied, "Nah. I have a pair."

"In which it is most likely burned, cut, or dusty."

Clint smirked and answered, "You'll see."

When they came back and Tony saw the shoes, his jaw was close to hitting the ground.

It was in perfect condition.

Tony asked, "How?"

Clint answered, "Cassandra kept it for me. She said it was for this exact situation."

Tony muttered, "She's good."

"Always is…. Now let me be or else I'll make sure Pepper goes alone and you are in intensive care!"

Tony didn't even think twice.

**A/N: So… It's summer time and I'll upload more often. Happy me, happy people! Princess Celeste out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello guys! Sorry for not updating in a long time, but hopefully I'll update much faster next time.**

Cassandra was alone.

She told Steve and Bruce that it was a bad idea.

She told them that they might get killed if they went through with it, but no… they had to go through with it.

Like Bruce said, "Really Cass, I doubt they'd kill us. Tony and Pepper are sponsoring the date, remember?"

When they left, Cassandra thought, _Yeah… but my brother and Nat have wanted this opportunity for as long as I can remember… and if they found out someone was spying on them, even if it was their friends, they will kill…_

Sighing, Cassandra turned on the tv, and saw that The Hunger Games was showing.

She smirked.

_Steve, Bruce… I have no idea why you want to stalk them on their double date, but I'm sure of the results… boys, I hope you're ready for hell._

**A/N: Short chapter, I know, but this is my prologue to the date. So, reviews make me happy and makes me write faster.**


End file.
